Une certaine rencontre qui a tout changé
by Miss Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Peter Parker enfin maintenant Stark a toujours été en retrait, timide et peu sur de lui mais depuis une certaine rencontre cela c'est  légèrement aggravé  .
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Peter Parker enfin maintenant Stark a toujours été en retrait, timide et peu sur de lui mais depuis une certaine rencontre cela c'est « légèrement aggravé ».

 _ **1 semaine avant :**_

Je rentrais tout juste du lycée quand j'entendis une engueulade provenant de la cuisine « pfff qu'est ce que papa a pu encore inventer comme connerie », pardon vous ne savez sans doute pas de qui je parle puisque mes parents sont mort quand j'avais 4 ans. Tante May et Oncle Ben n'avaient pas les moyens de m'élever. Je suis resté 6 mois avec eux avant que Nick Furry qui connaissait vaguement mon père proposa à ma tante et mon oncle de prendre soin de moi et de subvenir a mes besoins et de mes payer les meilleures écoles et qu'ils pourraient venir me voir quand ils voulaient chez les Avengers. C'est au quartier général, perdu en pleine cambrousse, des Avengers que je rencontra Tony Stark, un pro de l'électronique avec qui j'ai tout de suite noué. Il m'a appris énormément de chose sur les sciences et les technologies. Au bout de 6 moins ( peter : 5 ans) je m'installa à la tour Stark. Tony me cachait cependant quelque chose, sa relation avec Steve Rogers alias Capitaine America qui était en mission d'aide a la police pendant que je séjournait chez les Avengers il ne rentrait que le soir lorsque j'étais couché et repartait avant même que je me lève. C'est 3 jours après mon installation que Tony me l'avoua « un peu par obligation ». Quand je l'appris cela avait été dur non pas a cause de son homosexualité mais que pour moi Tony était mon père ou du moins ce qui y ressemblais et devoir le partager m'était difficilement envisageable. J'ai finalement rencontrer le Captain America d'une manière assez « spécial »

 _ **12 ans plus tot :**_

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Je viens de faire un horrible cauchemar, Tony m'était retirer par une grosse bête horrible.

 _POV Extérieur_

Le jeune Parker qui avait sa chambre en face de celle de Tony dans la tour Stark, se glissa dans ses chaussons Iron-Man et prenant son doudou au passage ( un petit captain america offert par son papa ) se dirigea vers la chambre de son nouveau papa. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une autre silhouette allongé dans les bras de son père. Steve, qui depuis la guerre ne dormait que d'une oreille mal grès que son sommeil était un peu plus profond quand il dormait avec Tony, entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se figea en reconnaissant le petit garçon de son amoureux. Steve avait totalement comprit le souhait de Tony de ne rien dire pour le moment au petit bout de chou qui avait déjà du se familiariser avec la tour Stark et tout ses habitants ( Jarvis, Pepper, Harry ainsi que les autres Avengers qui avaient chacun un étage de la Tour qui en compte 50 au total ). les 2 amants se voyaient donc en cachette ou le soir dans la chambre de Steve quand le petit était endormi. Jarvis à ce moment là servais de baby-sitter et les prévenait d'un qu'un signe de réveille comptait attendre encore un peu avant de présenter le captain en tant que simple ami et après avoir tâté le terrain pour savoir si son petit protégé se sentais à l'aise et en confiance avec son adonis alors seulement la il aurait pu le présenter à peter en tant que petit ami.

Mais après le combat de cette après midi, ou peter était resté avec Pepper qu'il aimé beaucoup, le porte drapeau qui avait bien cru perdre son insupportable prétentieux avait ressenti le besoin de rester auprès de Tony, sentiment qui était d'ailleurs partager par celui-ci. Ils avaient donc convenus que Steve partirait à l'aube pour ne pas que peter le trouve dans le lit de Tony. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas pris en compte les cauchemars. Grave erreur.

Le cap secoua légèrement son amant sous les yeux grand ouvert du petit, qui sait se que ressentait celui-ci ou même ce qu'il pensait. Tony grogna et fi par ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux, du moins selon cap. Son regard se posa d'abord sur son chéri puis sur son fils. Comprenant la situation Tony se releva très vite mais c'était déjà trop tard le petit avait pris la fuite laissant derrière lui son doudou.

-Merde !, _jura Tony avant de courir derrière le petit garçon._

 _ **Coté de Peter, pov extérieur :**_

Le petit fugitif regagna son lit avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire _ouf._ Se glissant sous sa couette ses larmes silencieuses coulèrent. Il entendit le _merde_ et les pas de son père résonnait dans le maigre espace séparant leurs chambres. Son père le prévient de son arrivé d'un coup à la porte.

-Peter on peut discuter de se que tu viens de voir s'il te plaît ? Je peux rentrer mon chéri ? _Il parlais avec sa voix douce qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec 2 personnes._

-Oui, _en entendais les sanglots dans sa petite voix_

Tony rentra dans la chambre qu'il avait aménager pour peter bon d'accord pepper l'avait aidé mais c'est lui qui avait tout choisit. Il s'installa sur le lit de peter et lui enleva sa couette pour pouvoir le voir.

-Chéri ce que tu as vu ne changes rien à mes sentiments pour toi rien ne vas changer a part que des fois Steve viendra ici avec ton accord bien sur. Je ne te l'est pas dit avant car je voulais te laisser du temps pour que prenne bien des marques parmi nous.

 _Peter renifla_

-Mais tu m'aimes pluus, tu aimes l'autrre ….

-NON, non bien sur que non, je...je vous aime tout les deux pas de la même manière mais je vous aime

-Mais mais tu vas me laisser tout seul maintenant que tu l'as lui, _sanglota peter en serrant sa deuxième peluche préféré Iron-man, il n'avait pas trouvé son captain america._

-Je te promet que non peter ton papa restera avec toi, _promet notre cap en chair et en os avec dans sa main la peluche de peter le représentant_

 ** _Cote de Steve, pov extérieur :_**

Bon... comme 1er présentation on a vu mieux, le porte drapeau était restait figé un petit moment avant de lui aussi se levé. Il s'arrêta en sentant une petite chose tout douce sous son pied. La peluche captain america du petit que Tony avait absolument tenu a acheter pour au moins faire un peu aimé indirectement son amour a son fils, ce qui avait par ailleurs très bien marché puisque peter adorait captain america. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur le visage de Steve. Il se baissa pour ramasser le doudou puis se dirigea vers la chambre de peter.

-Mais mais tu vas me laisser tout seul maintenant que tu l'as lui, _sanglota le petit garçon_

Ce spectacle brisa le cœur du porte drapeau qui ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Je te promet que non peter, _Steve entra dans la chambre et se plaça proche de Tony._

-Toi je te parle pas tu m'as pris mon papa, _une nouvelle crise de larmes se déclara. Tony était totalement désemparé face à ces pleurs. Steve enchaîna d'une voix douce :_

-Je te le répète peter je ne te prendrais pas ton papa, _il se plaça de l'autre cote du lit et pris la main de Tony_ , j'aime énormément ton papa, je ne te connais pas encore mais si on apprenait tout les 2 à se connaître, à s'entendre et pourquoi pas à s'aimer, on ferait extrêmement plaisir à ton papa et on le garderai tout les deuxième je deviendrai, si tu le veux bien sur ton deuxième papa.

-Vrai ?, _sanglota peter en regardant son protecteur_

-Vrai, _Tony ne put rien dire de plus l'émotion lui prenais à la gorge._

-Alors si tu ne me prend pas mon papa, que tu le rends heureux et qu'il t'aime peut-être que tu pourra être mon deuxième papa mais il faut aussi que tu m'achète la nouvelle figurine de captain america.

-Tu perds pas le Nord peter, un vrai petit stark , ria Tony

Steve poursuit doucement tout en rendant le précieux doudou à son propriétaire,

-Tu l'aime beaucoup cet avengers non ?

-Ooh oui alors c'est le plus fort enfin après mon papa bien sur même que papa il le connaît mais y veut pas me dire qui c'est, _révéla peter les yeux brillant d'étoiles. Il savait également pour Iron man alias son père mais Tony ne voulait pas présenter cap à son fils sans lui avoir d'abord présenter Steve._

-Et si captain america s'était moi ?

-C'est vrai c'est vrai genre vrai de vrai, papa dit dit c'est vrai, s'exclama peter en s'agitant sous sa couette.

-Oui, _Tony eut un sourire tendre en regardant le tableau que formait son fils et son amant._

 _En effet Steve s'était rapprochait de peter et discutait avec lui avec animation sur ses fonctions en temps que héros de l'Amérique. La complicité ne tarderait pas à naître entre ces deux là._

-Oh chouette alors tu pourra m'apprendre à me battre, papa il utilise ses armures alors il peut m'apprendre ?

-Si ton père est d'accord.

-Tu veux déjà faire de mon fils un soldat, _ria celui-ci._

 _Steve rougissa adorablement_ , non...non mais...enfin si il veut et que toi tu veux bien alors peut-être que...

\- C'est bon t'inquiète j'ai compris, je suis OK.

-Yes, _s'exclama peter_ , dit Steve ça t'embête pas si je t'appelle pas papa tout de suite le temps de voir si tu rends vraiment mon papa heureux ?

-Prends le temps qu'il te faudra peter, rien ne presse. Je suis déjà heureux que tu m'accepte dans ta vie et dans celle de ton papa.

-Bien maintenant que cette affaire est réglé, peter pourquoi est-tu venu dans ma chambre ?

À l'évocation de son cauchemar, les yeux brun de peter se remplisse de larmes, il dit tout en sanglotant :

-J'ai fait un méchant cauchemar, il y avait un gros vilain monstre qui voulais t'enlever papa. Et et il é-était énorme et puis il était tout poilu et et il bavait partout il il avait de gro-grosse dents, il allait me me prendre aussi mais je me suis réveillé avant qu'il qu'il puisse m'enlever. Et et comme j'avais peur qu'il ait ré-réussit à t'enlever je suis venu voir si tu était tou-toujours dans ta chambre

Au cours de son récit, les larmes du petit garçon avait finit par quitter ses yeux pour descendre le long de ses joues.

-Oh mon bébé rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever a toi je te le promets, _Tony se dépêcha de prendre peter dans ses bras et de le consoler._

Peter ayant plus ou moins comprit que Steve ne voulait pas lui prendre son papa, tendis ses petits bras vers celui-ci pour un câlin à trois. Ce petit geste fit fondre les deux adulte. Steve ne résista pas et prit Tony et peter dans ses bras. Tony fut extrêmement ému de voir les deux hommes de sa vie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors que les deux amoureux aller repartir dans leur chambre finir leur nuit après avoir, bien sur, bordé peter, celui-ci sentant qu'ils allaient le quitter et le laisser seul de nouveau, s'accrocha à Tony à la manière d'un koala, bras autour du cou de son porteur ainsi que ses pieds difficilement enrouler a la taille de Tony. Difficilement à cause de la couverture. Comprenant le message et interrogeant Steve du regard ou il y lut l'approbation qu'il attendait. Il enleva avec beaucoup de difficulté la couverture et rehaussa peter :

-Allez bonhomme, tu peux venir dormir avec nous, _sourit Tony._

-Peter releva la tête et souris

-Merci mon papounet, _et plus timidement,_ merci Steve

Le trio regagna la chambre conjugal pour y finir enfin leur nuit. Peter se glissa entre les deux corps musclés de ses désormais protecteurs et pu se rendormir sans crainte. Les deux amants se regardèrent se disant par ce biais tout ce qu'aucun mot ne pouvait dire.

 _ **Fin du flash back « 12 ans plus tôt »**_

 _ **Toujours une semaine plus tôt, cette fameuse rencontre.**_

 **En sortant de mes souvenirs d'enfants et en regardant mes deux pères se chamailler, je me dit que rien n'a véritablement changé dans leur relation ( désormais entièrement officiel aux yeux de tous et même de l'État) ni dans la notre à tous les trois. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver meilleur parent même si plus jeune j'ai beaucoup souffert de voir partir mes deux papa partir sauver le monde sans jamais être sur de les revoir. Les voir revenir couvert de bleu et de sang m'a aussi fait verser beaucoup de larmes d'inquiétudes. Et mal grès que leurs missions m'ont terriblement angoissé, j'aimerai, maintenant que je maîtrise totalement mes pouvoirs et que j'aide beaucoup la police à faire régner le bien dans la ville, que mes héros de parents me laisse intégrer les avengers. Mes parents qui ne veulent me savoir en dangers ont toujours refuser que j'intègre les avengers.**

-Mais bordel pourquoi tu l'as appelle lui bon dieu !

 **Sortant encore une fois de mes songes, je me demanda qui Tony avait décider d'appeler pour faire à ce point jurer Steve.**

-Steve, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que d'appeler Wade Wilson. Ils sont trop nombreux et dangereux, de plus on ne connaît rien des tactiques et des planques de ces mercenaires.

-Mais Tony, cet homme est sans foi ni lois qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne nous traira pas ?

-Rien mais amour on a pas le choix.

-Mouais.

Tony s'approcha de Steve posa ses mains sur ces hanches et l'embrassa. **En voyant que leur baiser devenais de plus en plus fougueux et leurs mains de plus en plus baladeuses, je décida de faire part de ma présence à mes parents en me raclant la gorge. Ils se détachèrent, dad qui était de dos se retourna et rougis alors que papa m'adressa un sourire carnassier.**

-Peter tu es déjà rentré ?, _s'exclama Steve_

-Ouaip, je finissait à 10h aujourd'hui.

-C'est cool que tu sois rentré tôt on a quelque chose à t'annoncer, _dit gravement Tony._

 _Voila la fin du chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. La suite devrai normalement sortir lundi prochain donc lundi 8 janvier. Les parole **en gras non souligné sont du pdv de peter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rappel :**_ **les paroles en gras sont les pensées de Peter** et les paroles entre « » sont pensées de Wade

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **pdv de peter :**_

 **Avisant l'air grave de mon père, je décida de m'asseoir lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait toute mon attention malgré la forte appréhension qui me tordait les entrailles.**

-Vous me faites peur qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Dad regarda papa d'un air _c'est ton idée tu te démerde._ Tony se racla la gorge.

-Chéri, commença _mon père avant d'être interrompu par une voix que je ne connaissait pas._

-Votre baraque est immense ! J'ai chercher pendant trois plombes avant de trouver ma chambre et ma salle de bain. D'ailleurs vous avez plutôt bon goût pour des vieux.

 **Je n'en cru pas mes yeux. Pourquoi un mec, vu les abdos et la voix, se promène t-il en serviette chez moi avec en prime un masque rouge et noir sur le crane ?**

 **Non pas que je n'appréciais pas la vu de ce corps parfaitement bien dessine avec un V-Line des plus alléchant malgré les nombreuses cicatrices et marques de brûlures ce torse est absolument à croquer. Bref je me perds, que fais ce mec à moitié à poils dans ma cuisine et avec un putain de masque sur la tronche en plus de ça. J'interrogea mes pères du regard.**

-Voila donc Peter je te présente Wade Wilson alias Deadpool qui va nous aider sur notre nouvelle mission avec les Avengers.

-Ok mais pourquoi est-il chez nous et en serviette ?

-Wade habite loin, il a voulu prendre une douche avant le briefing et comme il habite loin c'était plus pratique pour lui de venir habiter ici.

-Et pourquoi pas à l'hôtel ?

-Parce que j'ai plus un rond spidey.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-je hargneusement

-Ok ok calma petit.

 **Non m'est d'où y sort ce type ? Je rêve rassurais moi !**

-Wade est là pour nous expliquer certaines subtilité pour devenir un parfait mercenaire et leurs différentes techniques et armes utilisaient par eux.

-Et en quoi consiste cette mission ?

 **J'étais plein d'espoir que mes parents acceptent enfin de me laissait les aider pour cette mission. Mais à contrario si Wade était nécessaire à la mission, c'est qu'elle était périlleuse et hors contrôle. Une vague d'angoisse commença à monter en moi, si qu'elle que chose devait arriver à mes parents je ne m'en remettrai pas.**

-Une mission dont tu ne fera pas encore parti peter, elle est trop complexe et dangereuse pour que tu puisse venir avec nous.

-C'est si dangereux que ça alors ?

-Le risque zéro n'existe pas pete mais ne t'inquiète pas tes parents seront sous bonne garde durant cette mission.

-Alors toi de 1 arrête de m'affubler de surnom plus débiles les uns que les autres et de 2 je ne te fais confiance et je ne te connais pas alors je vais te garder à l'œil durant tout ton séjour ici et seulement à partir de là je déciderai si mes parents sont sous « bonne garde » comme tu dit et que tu ne les traira pas pour le premier ennemis venu qui te donnerai une grosse somme d'argents en échange de tous les avengers.

-Avant que Deadpool ne renchérisse, Tony prit la parole.

-Chéri tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai rien arriver au héros de tout un pays.

Tony préférai toujours se la jouer cool, à la rigolade plutôt que de parler de ses angoisses. La plus terrible, celle de perdre les 2 hommes de sa vie, elle était en lui en permanence quand il partait en mission seul ou à plusieurs. Mais jamais il n'aurait avouer à quiconque cette peur bien sur ces hommes n'étaient pas dupe et savaient très bien les angoisses d'Iron man et faisait tout pour atténuer ces peurs qui rongeait leur homme de fer et c'était amplement suffisant.

Peter n'y tint plus, quand son père métaphorisait Steve de cette manière c'est que la situation n'était pas du tout sous contrôle, et se jeta dans les bras de Tony qui était le plus près de lui. Tony referma ses bras sur son fils qui lui resserra sa poigne sur les hanches de son père. Comme quand il était petit et qu'il ne sentait pas son deuxième papa, il tendit un bras vers celui-ci avec un regard de chien battu. Steve ne put résister et vint se coller contre le flanc de son amant et étreins Tony et Peter ses ses bras musclés. Peter se sentit en sécurité entre les torses de ses papas. De temps en temps, il apprécie retomber en enfance, lui petit au milieu de ses papa qui le protégeaient de tout ( ils le font encore d'ailleurs ) , le câliner, dormir avec eux lui manquait même s'il se glissait tout le temps dans leur lit quand il était malade. Peter a toujours été insécure concernant sa famille.

-Peter, on revient toujours tu le sais non, jamais jamais on ne pourra laisser notre petite araignée toute seul, _Steve se mis à caresser les cheveux de peter._

 **Petite araignée, c'est le surnom qu'utilise mes parents pour me rassurer et qu'ils utilisent avant de partir sur une longue mission pendant les enrevoirs. Ce surnom était né quand il avait 6 et demi, le jour ou il a avoué à Tony ses pouvoirs et sa morsure, ces pouvoir était apparu le soir de leur premier noël à trois par totale mégarde de peter qui prenait jusqu'à présent soin de les cacher.**

-Je sais bien mais vous faites gaffe Ok ?

-Ok pete ok mais tu sais nous ne partirons pas tout de suite, il faut déjà que nous mettions une stratégie et un plan en place.

Le trio finit par se séparer, Wade avait assisté à se petit débordement d'affection. Ce trio respirait l'amour, la complicité et la confiance, tout ce que Wade désirer mais qu'il savait inaccessible pour lui. Après tout qui voudrait d'un mercenaire défigurer avec de sérieux problèmes mentaux, après tout ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a deux voix en permanence dans sa tête, avec en plus des caractère des plus bizarre et indépendant.

« -C'est qui que tu traite de bizarre ?, _lui répondit deux voix en parfaite synchronisation_

-Euh peut-être vous ?

-Non mais tu entend ça nous bizarre non mais tu t'es vu ?

-Nianiania c'est de votre faute si je suis bizarre alors chut !

-Chut chut qu'il nous dit !

-Oui chut laissez moi me concentrer »

 _ **Retour a la conversation normale : **_

-Donc en quoi consiste VOTRE mission exactement ?

-Un groupe de mercenaire fous allier ont volé dans un labo un explosif chimique extrêmement dangereux qui pourrai faire des milliers de morts à des kilomètres. L'explosif est stocké dans une sorte de bouteille à détonateur à distance. On ne sait quasiment rien d'eux ni de leurs intentions ni ou il se cachent avec cette explosif. Wade les connaît et connaît un paquets de leurs cachettes et de leurs armes, il va donc nous aider à organiser une attaque. Ils sont a leur tête Harry Osborn ancien directeur du labo dans lequel a été volé l'explosif. Je travaille avec Bruce sur une boite qui permettrait de contenir l'explosif stabilisé ou de contenir l'arme chimique si celle-ci est quand même déclenché à distance, on a demander au labo de nous filer touts les infos qu'il possède sur cette armes.

-Quand à moi je suis avec Clint, Natasha, Thor et Wade pour mettre en place des stratégies d'attaques selon toutes leurs planques que l'on connaît.

-Ooook donc si je résume vous avez un putain d 'énorme risque de vous faire sautez la gueule à l'arme chimique mais il faut que je reste cool et tranquillement à la maison sans rien faire pour vous aider, vous êtes putain d'injuste je vais angoisser tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de cette mission de merde et vous vous...

Peter s'enfuit vers sa chambre avec les larmes menaçant de couler. Les trois restant dans la cuisine ouverte regardèrent Peter s'échapper.

-Bon excusez moi c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je commence légèrement a ma les geler je vais aller me changer.

-Aucune réaction de la part des deux Avengers qui étaient totalement dans leurs pensées.

 _ **Côté Wade et Peter :**_

Wade partit dans sa chambre puis s'habilla de sa légendaire combinaison rouge, son masque déjà en place il ne manque qu'a sa tenu ses fameux katanas. Une fois mis il commença à se dirigeait vers la porte quand...

-Monsieur notre service de sécurité est le meilleur sur le marche, il a en plus obtenu une mise a jour par Mr. Stark, vous n'avez pas besoin de vos katanas en circulant dans le manoir Stark.

-Putain Jarvis ! Préviens avant de parler merde, je sais pas met une musique ou un BIP pour annoncer que tu vas nous parler merde je vais finir par avoir une attaque et ce sera de ta faute.

-Pardon Monsieur Wilson mais pour toutes doléances veilliez voir avec mon créateur et concernant vos katanas j'insiste pour que vous les laissiez dans votre chambre.

-Jarvis je prends toujours mes katanas avec moi et sa n'est pas prêts de changer !

-Comme vous voulez Monsieur.

Wade se dirigea au premier étage, là ou la chambre Peter était, la sienne étant au deuxième avec celles des autres Avengers, le troisième étage était les appartements de Tony et de Steve, les labos et salle de sport étant au sous sol. En repensant au fait que Jarvis est voulu le séparer de ses précieux katanas, il en frissonna.

« Non personne ne vous touchera mes bébés je vous le promets, vous laissez non mais n'importe quoi. Ah teint vl'a la chambre de spidey. »

Comment Wade povait savoir qu 'il se trouvait devant la chambre de Peter est pas devant sa salle de bain et bien facile sur la porte de grosses lettres était collés formant les mots _CHAMBRE DE PETER._ Chose incroyable pour Deadpool il frappa à la porte . Une voix tremblante de sanglots lui répondit.

-Allez vous en, je je veux voir personne.

-C'est Wade

Un click se fit entendre et Peter laissa voir son visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, _attaqua Peter._

-Te parler

-Mmm entre

Peter se décala pour laisser rentrer Wade. La chambre de Peter était très sobre et pas du tout en bordel, en même temps avec un père ancien militaire rien de plus normale de plus tout son bazar scientifique et informatique ont été rapatrier dans son labo personnel de son papa lui a emménager au sous sol à cote du sien et en face de celui du professeur Barner.

Wade s'assit sur la chaise de bureau alors que Peter s'installa sur son lit.

-Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?, lança peter assez méchamment.

-Wow calme Spidey, je suis juste venu te remonter le moral même si je suis pas spécialement doué pour ça.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me remonte le moral

-Mais bien sur... tu sais tes parents sont ultra-balèse en combat et en intelligence t'as pas à t'inquiète.

-Bien sur que si je m'inquiète c'est mes parents, ceux qui m'ont aimé comme leurs propre fils, ceux qui étaient là pour mes rentrée, mes réunion parents prof alors que parfois Tony était totalement surbookée, il venait quand même. Quand j'avais un bobo dad accourais toujours pour me soigner, quand j'avais du mal à faire mes devoirs là c'est papa qui venait m'aider et...

-Ok ok calme Peter j'ai comprit. Mais tu sais je connaît quasiment tout sur nos ennemis et j'en suis moi-même un... de mercenaire je veux dire.

-Et tu t'y connais en explosif peut-être

-Absolument pas mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec les avengers ont arrivera à déjouer les plans de ces cinglés.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai quand même un mauvais pré sentiment.

-Et je ne pense pas qu'il disparaîtra. Du moins pas temps que cette mission sera terminée et tes parents de retour à la maison. Mais bon pour te rassurer je suis ce que l'on peut appeler un immortel, si je vois qu'un de tes parents est en grave danger j'accouerais et je les protégerait et prendrait les coups pour eux alors rassurer mon petit spidey ?

Wade s'était levé au cours de la discutions et se trouvait maintenant entre les jambes de Peter. En terminant sa phrase finale il pinça les joues de peter comme une veille tante qui n'avait pas vu un neveu depuis des mois.

-Mais mais Wade qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Bah c'est pas comme ça que l'on remonte le moral à quelqu'un. Un jour j'ai vu une grosse dame faire ça à un gamin, c'était pas pour le réconforter ?

Face à la moue que faisait Wade à travers son masque Peter ne put se retenir de rire . Un rire libérateur ou il oublia momentanément ses peurs. Wade ne comprit pas pourquoi peter se fichait de lui ainsi mais en voyant le plus jeune se décontracter et rire de tout son saoul, il ne put lui non plus se retenir et rigola avec peter. Leur rire commença à faiblir et peter reprit :

-Ah ah T'est franchement pas trop mal pour remonter le moral avec un peu d'effort je pense que tu ferai un excellent psychologue.

-Je sais pas, je pense pas, c'est plutôt un taf de gonzesses ça !

-Mais quel matcho j'y crois pas !, _Peter avait un air scandalisé sur le visage._

-Oh ça va conseiller, parler, écouter... les femmes adorent ça non ?

-Mmm bof mais tu sais qu'il existe des hommes psychologue et qui aime ça ?

-Ce que les hommes aiment surtout c'est baiser et qu'on leur taille une pipe.

-NON MAIS WADE... n'importe quoi j'te jure.

Peter rougit adorablement, du moins du point de vue de Wade. Comment peter pouvait-il être aussi gêné alors que Wade est quasiment sur qu'avec la gueule d'ange de peter celui-ci ne devait plus être vierge et devait avoir toutes les femmes et même un bon nombre d'homme dont bien sur faisait parti Wade.

«- Non mais sérieux avec sa gueule d'ange d'enfant parfait adorablement rougi, il est juste à tomber. Les deux petites voix décidèrent de se manifester.

-Et il serai encore plus parfait gémissant et suppliant sous nos coups de reins.

-Oh ouais et menotté au barreaux du lit rougissant, transpirant mmm à croquer, _les doux rêves de Wade et de sa voix la plus diabolique s'arrêtèrent quand la voix la plus angélique se mis à parler,_

-Non mais ça va pas vous deux. Je vous signale que peter est le fils de Tony et Steve Stark alors si on touche un seul de ces cheveux, si on pose ne serais qu'un seul doigt sur lui on est MORT !

-Oui mais...

-Non Wade pas de peter et de lit dans la même phrase, dans la même pensée, ça suffit !

-Ok ok... même pas un doigt ?

-WADE !

-D'accord pas touche, j'ai comprit... pfff. »

Et voila comme promit le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Le chapitre 3 devrait sorti lundi prochain bisous


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :** **-rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire**_

 _ **\- la photo de couverture à été prise sur google**_

 _ **Rappel :** **les paroles en gras sont les pensées de Peter**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **Côté Steve et Tony :**_

Sortant le premier de ces pensées Tony interrogea doucement Steve :

-Ne croit tu pas qu'il est temps ?

Steve se releva brusquement comme piquer par une guêpe. Tony remarqua facilement les larmes contenues dans les yeux bleu de Steve.

-Non non non, _répéta Steve comme plongeais en transe_ , on peut on peut pas Tony imagine si il est blessé sur une mission ou pire non non je veux pas, _les larmes finirent par déborder de ces yeux._

-Et Steve, amour, arrête de pleurer, _Tony le prit dans ces bras_ , on l'a couvé pendant toutes ces années, il va avoir 18 ans dans 5 mois et le connaissant il serait capable d'aller pile le jour de son anniv' donnait son CV à Nick et avec ces compétences et ces pouvoirs il sera à coup sur embauché au sein du SHIELD et pourrai être en solo sur une mission risqué sans aucune expérience.

-Ou tu veux en venir ?

-Ne vaudrai-t-il pas mieux qu'on l'intègre progressivement dans nos petites missions pour pouvoir lui fournir une bonne dose expérience avant de le prendre sur des mission un peu plus complexe et dangereuse, à commencer par celle-ci ou il resterai en arrière plan ok ?

-Mmm

-T'as pas l'air convaincu, _Tony lui passa un doigt sous le menton de son amour pour lui faire levé la tête et l'embrassa tendrement._

-C'est juste que hier encore c'était mon petit bébé qui mettait un bazar monstre dans sa chambre, qui se glissait dans notre lit parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou qu'il était malade, _souria nostalgiquement Steve_

-Le petit bébé le fait encore

-Oui mais de moins en moins

-Steve, c'est normal il grandit

-Sait justement de ça que j'ai peur, imagine si il s'éloigne de nous, de moi surtout, avec toi il peut parler de sciences, d'informatique alors que ce sont des sujets que je ne maîtrise pas du tout.

-Et et Steve, non mais tu t'entend, Peter t'aime et ça depuis le jour ou il nous a surpris ensemble même si il ne voulait pas te le dire de suite. Peter t'aime, nous aimes et ça n'en doute jamais.

-Tu as raison, _Steve cala sa tête dans le cou de son amant,_ je sais pas pourquoi je doute de ça en ce moment mais on est marié, on a un manoir, un garçon merveilleux mais qui grandis. Je pense que j'ai peur que notre vie devienne un peu monotone.

-Notre vie ne pourra jamais être monotone déjà grâce à nos missions et à mon génie bien sur, _rigola Tony_.

-Prétentieux, _sourit Steve,_ je pense quand même qu'il nous manquera une présence au manoir et puis je suis assez fatigué d'avoir peur tout le temps pour toi, pour moi. Pourquoi on ne viendrai pas qu'en renfort, on ferai cette dernière mission terrain et rien ne nous empêche d'entraîner les nouveaux Avengers au Q.G et fabriquait leur armements, comme ça on formera Peter et on choisira ces missions puis on le mettra dans la meilleur équipe ? Tu tu voudrais bien ?

 _-Tony prit un peu de temps avant de répondre faisant angoissait Steve,_ Euh pourquoi pas après tout je commence à être un peu rouiller sans mauvais jeu de mot et puis pour le goût du risque une petite mission de temps en temps avec les anciens Avengers ou sur des missions de menace planétaire en temps que renfort ça me parais pas mal. Je pense que je voudrais plus que bien Steve.

-Pour tout même pour Peter ?

-Même pour Peter.

-Sur je veux pas te forcer ! _S'inquiéta Steve_

-Tu ne me forcera jamais à rien Steve ok ?

-Ok

Sur ces bonnes paroles les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent. Tony finit par se séparer des lèvres plus qu'appétissante du cap, faisant grogner ce dernier. Pour se faire pardonner Tony déposa de léger baiser sur ces lèvres ronchonnes.

-Steve, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par présence ? Tu voudrais un chien, un chat, un cheval peut-être ?

-Non non je pensais plutôt à une présence un peu plus bruyante ayant besoin de plus d'attention que quelques heures par jour...

-Euh j'avoue que tu me pose une colle amour. Je te donne ma langue

-Je je j'aimerai bien qu'on qu'on tu sais Peter est grand et et ça serait bien qu'on adopte un un autre enfant, un enfant qui n'a pas eut la chance d'avoir une famille après je je comprendrai si tu veux pas...

-Steve...

\- Je t'en voudrais pas après tout on a peter mais il va bientôt quitter le nid alors alors peut-être que tu voudrai bien agrandir notre famille mais...

-Steve stop stop, je wouah oui bien sur que oui je veux qu'on ait un autre enfant, c'est ça qui t'inquiétais depuis quelque jours n'est ce pas ?

-Ah tu tu avais remarqué, _rougir Steve._

-Que tu avais du mal à dormir, que tu te réfugiais de plus en plus dans la cuisine oui j'avais remarqué, je suis pas aussi crétin et égocentrique que certain le pense.

-Tu n'est pas un crétin, _souffla Steve._

-Mais égocentrique oui ?, _s'amusa Tony_

-Un petit peu quand même, _répondit malicieusement Steve_

-Ouais t'as de la chance que je t'aime... alors on démarre la procédure ? _Tony regarda Steve dans les yeux._

-Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à monter dans leur chambre pour fêter cette nouvelle étape dans leur couple, la sonnette retentit indiquant l'arriver des autres Avengers pour le fameux débrief. Rigolant mais frustré les deux amants allèrent ouvrir aux autres qui prièrent tous place autour de la table informatisée Stark de la salle à manger. Wade les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Ils purent commencer le débrief.

 _ **Côté Peter :**_

 **Après cette conversation avec Wade celui-ci avait quitté ma chambre s'excusant qu'un brief aller commencer et que s'il était en retard il se ferai tué. En repensant à cette foutue mission, je crois sincèrement que je pourrai leur être utile et d'une grande aide. Avec ma toile je pourrai accrocher l'explosif en étant sur qu'il ne pourrai pas se décrocher de ma toile et puis je suis pas mauvais en combat, je ne les gênerait même pas. Merde qu'est ce que ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire sans l'accord parental.**

 **Je me demande aussi comment Wade est devenu immortel, est ce qu'il a manger quelque chose qui l'a rendu comme ça ou peut-être un médicament ? Et il n'a rien de quelqu'un de spéciale, c'est vrai à part son costume, ses armes et son physique abîmé certes mais magnifiquement beau bref je m'égare. Il n'a en tout cas pas l'air de quelqu'un d'immortel, pas que j'en connaisse beaucoup mais je pensais qu'un immortel devait être doté de pouvoirs incroyables ou doté d'armes divine telle que l'Éclair de Zeus enfin pas paraître aussi normal mais bon.**

 **En finissant de m'habiller je repensa au regard que Wade m'avait lancé après notre discussion sur les femmes psychologues... d'ailleurs cette conversation Wade était reparti à la salle à manger où l'attendais les autres Avengers fraîchement arriver, pour un débrief en règle. Je repensa surtout à ce putain de regard désireux qu'il m'a lancé. C'était comme si il voulait me déshabiller et me faire sien dans la minute, peut-être que je m'invente des trucs mais en tout cas je l'ai ressenti comme ça et puis j'avoue que l'idée de lui plaire me fait grave plaisir. Tellement plaisir qu'après qu'il m'est** **quitté je me suis rué dans ma douche et est enclenché le bouton d'eau froide pour faire redescendre mon excitation.**

 **Enfin je finit de me préparer et descendit à la salle à manger, en entrant dans la pièce j'avise 2 groupes. D'un côté Papa et Bruce et de l'autre Dad, Clint, Natasha, Thor et Wade. Des plans et des croquis étaient passés de mains en mains, une projection en 3D d'un entrepôt qui comporter pas moins de 6 hangars était au centre de la table à manger. Le brouaa me fit grimacer, comment pouvait-on réfléchir correctement et ce concentrer pour prendre les meilleurs décisions avec tout ce bruit. Je comptais bien mettre mon grain de sel et m'impliquer dans ce débrief. Dad fut le premier à me remarquer**

-Peter tu est là, _Steve se dirigea vers son fils,_ je suis désoler mon cœur mais tu comprends je refuse que tu sois en danger par notre faute.

 **Dad me pris fortement dans ces bras, je sentais qu'un rien pouvait lui faire versait les larmes.**

-Dad je t'en veux pas mais tu comprends je je veux vraiment vous aider... même à distance... s'il vous plaît ne m'écarter pas.

 **Oui** **je suppliait mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'ils acceptent et me laissent les aider quitte à le faire depuis la maison.**

Steve et Tony se regardèrent, se jugèrent puis Tony finit par reprendre.

-Ok pete

-Vrai ?

-Vrai, _peter se jeta dans les bras de son père,_ mais attention tu restera au manoir ou dans nos planques et tu nous guideras avec l'aide de Jarvis sur les lieux des raids et tu nous préviendra des dangers, _Peter sortit des bras de Tony_.

-Promis, je ne vous décevrai pas.

-Bien maintenant que c'est réglé il va falloir par ou commencer puisqu'on a des stratégies pour chacune de leurs planques. Donc on commence par lesquelles ?

 _-Wade prit la parole_ , Selon moi deux planques seraient compatible pour contenir un tel explosif, leur planque au sud du Brésil, _le plan des 6 hangars s'agrandit et se décala sur la gauche_ , ou leur planques en Laponie, _un plan avec un grand bâtiment se forma et se plaça sur la droite,_ nettement plus froid comme climat mais une bonne planque loin de tous pas de problèmes au niveau du voisinage pour réussir à planquer les grosses machines et...

-Pourquoi des grosses machines ? _Demanda Peter_

-En hackant leurs comptes en banques on a vu de gros paiements, en remontant la trace des achats on a remarqué qu'ils avaient acheter des machines pouvant reproduire l'explosif en grandes quantités, ils leurs faudra donc une planques assez grandes pour stockés ces machines, ce qui a réduit leurs cachettes potentiels à deux, _expliqua Wade_

-Tu penses qu'il faudrait commencer par laquelle ?, interrogea Steve

-La Laponie, ils sont assez fralés pour aller s'enterrer dans le froid alors qu'ils pourraient aller se prélasser au soleil sur les plages de Rio, sirotant un cocktail en regardant les belles et beaux brésilien puis finir la soirée au Palenqué, la boite la plus branché de Rio, a draguer encore et encore jusqu'au bout de la nuit... aah le rêve...

 **Entendre** **Wade complimenter les brésiliens** **de cette manière me fit un petit pincement au cœur, je décidais de ne pas y prêter d'attention et de me concentrer sur le débrief.**

-Bien merci Wade pour cette précision des plus importante. Donc on part sur la planque en Laponie ?

-Ouaip, _tout le monde fut d'accord_

-Bon pour préparer à fond notre voyage il me faudrait environ 3 jours. Le temps de fabriquer pour tous le monde des combinaison capable de nous tenir au chaud par des températures négatives et d'avoir avoir assez de place pour mettre dans les combies le stark phone et tout le le matos nécessaire avec max 2 sacs, un avec tous le matériels et un avec la nourriture pour notre séjour. Quelqu'un devra aussi prendre la tente ?

-Un sac de matos Tony un pas plus, on a les enregistrements n'est ce pas Jarvis ? , _se moqua Steve_

-Affirmatif Monsieur Stark.

-Jarvis ! Faux frère va

-Monsieur puis-je vous suggérais d'aller tout de suite commencer à travailler sur ce projet. La masse de travail est relativement importante et n'oubliez pas de prévenir Mademoiselle Potts de votre absence.

-C'est moi où tu te fous de moi Jarvis ?

-Je n'oserai pas Monsieur

-Allez chéri courage ce n'est qu 'un mauvais moment à passer, _en encouragent moqueusement Steve._

-Nianiania vous faites toujours tout pour me cassez ma bonne humeur... c'est vraiment trop injuste, _bouda Tony qui retrouva le sourire après un bisou de Steve_

 **Je soupira intérieurement, mon père a 35 ans et se comporte comme s'il en avait 5.**

Tony partit dans son labo pour bosser sur les combinaisons et sur une tente réduite jusqu'à tenir dans une main avec tous le confort d'un appart. Bruce ne tarda pas à rejoindre Tony pour l'aider.

-Bon il est déjà tard vous voulez rester ce soir, on réglera les derniers détails demain, _proposa Steve_

-Puisque c'est demandé si gentillement, _accepta Natasha_

-Je vais faire à manger, lasagne ça vous va ?

-A fond, _exclama Clint on ne pouvait pas résister aux lasagnes de Steve_

-Va pour les lasagnes alors, _Steve s'éloigna pour commencer à cuisiner ses fabuleuses lasagnes_

Clint alla prendre une douche et prévenir sa femme de son absence pour une mission en Laponie. Les autres décidèrent de se regarder un film sur l'écran de cinéma du salon.

Après le repas où même les deux génies étaient présent, ils ne pouvaient résister aux lasagnes de Steve, tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tout le monde s'endormit une fois la tête poser sur l'oreiller sauf Peter dont l'excitation était au sommet, il allait enfin participer à une mission et le fait que Wade y participais également était la cerise sur le gâteau. Ce n'est que vers 3 heures du matin que Morphée accepta de l'emporter au pays des rêves.

Et voilà fin du chapitre 3, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis. La suite comme d'habitude lundi prochain bisous


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient ni les perso ni la photo de couv si ce n'est l'histoire

 **Rappel :** les paroles **en gras sont les pensées de Peter** et celles entre guillemets sont les pensées de Wade

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

-Pardon ! Tu peux répéter Tony ?!, _hurla Pepper dans le combiné._

-Je suis dans le jet en direction du Groenland je serai également absent durant 1 semaine minimum, _réexpliqua Tony_

Les Avengers en plus de Peter et de Wade avaient passé les 3 derniers jours avant le départ à préparer le voyage qui promettait d'être long et froid. Et durant ces 3 jours Tony n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Pepper de sa future absence, ce qui avait le don de mettre la rousse dans une colère noire.

-Tony je te jure que tu as intérêt à tes faire bouffer par les ours polaires si tu veux pas devenir de la chair à pâté !

-C'est pas très gentil ça, tu me fends le cœur.

-Mais bien-sur, Tony imaginais très bien le sourire ironique de Pepper, tres bien fais tes trucs de super-héro mais je te jure dès que tu rentres tu passera 4 jours minimum au bureau à rattraper tout ce que tu as manqué et tu assistera aux réunions et c'est non négociable !

-Ok pep t'inquiète je ferai tout ce que tu veux et tu pourra même me tendre n'importe quel dossier

-Mmm à dans une semaine alors et... fais gaffe à toi

-Aucun soucis Steve veille sur moi, _le dénommer Steve leva les yeux au ciel._

-Faite attention à vous, _Tony entendis en fond « mademoiselle Potts votre rendez vous de 16h15 est arrivé »,_ bien dite lui d'entrer, bon Tony je dois te laisser le boulot m'appelle , Jarvis préviens moi dès que Tony aura réatterit à Malibu.

-La confiance règne, _bougonna Tony._

-Mais je ne te fais pas confiance Tony, donne moi de tes nouvelles d'accord ?

-D'accord, _Tony sourit à cette demande il avait toujours aimé Pepper c'était la première personne à lui avoir donné de temps et de l'affection un peu comme une grande sœur_.

-Bye Tony et passe le bonjour à Steve pour moi

-Ça sera fait.

-Sur ces paroles Pepper raccrocha et Tony passa le bonjour à Steve.

-C'est cette Pepper qui gère tes affaires ? _Demanda Wade_

-Ouais mais c'est plus que ça, c'est la famille maintenant depuis le temps qu'elle prends soin de moi et c'est également devenu mon associée il y a peu. Elle possède 60% de Stark Industrie et moi 40% et pour le reste de mes entreprises et de mes actions c'est l'inverse.

-Ah ouais sacrée bonne femme, _siffla Wade d'admiration_

-Tu l'as dit en plus elle a le courage de supporter cet égocentrique, _rigola Clint._

-Mais je ne vous permets pas ! Pepper aime l'entreprise Stark et moi-meme, de plus elle me supporte depuis 5 ans maintenant c'est pas pour nous quitter aujourd'hui, _s'offusqua Tony_

-C'est pas elle qui a déjà démissionner 3 fois ?

-En réalité, _intervient Jarvis_ , 6 fois monsieur Clint

-Jarvis, _rogna Tony,_ fait moi penser à te faire une mise a jour en rentrant.

-Certainement pas monsieur,... Attention nous allons amorcer notre descente de légères turbulences sont à prévoir

-Et je ne suis pas égocentrique, _tout le monde le regarda blasé,_ quoi !? Steve !

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai que parfois tu es un peu égocentrique, _se risqua Steve._

-Pff vous vous êtes tous liguer contre moi _bouda Iron man._

Tout le monde attacha sa ceinture, le jet commença sa descente. Tout le monde haï Jarvis a ce moment la, en effet celui-ci avait une drôle de perception de « légères » turbulences.c'est une véritable tempête de neige qui les attendais une fois sortis de l'avion. En sortant de l'avion, la totalité de l'équipe portaient un pull et un jeans, en appuyant sur leur flanc droit ils se retrouvèrent recouvert des combinaisons anti-froid et anti-gel que Tony avait mis 1 jours et demi à confectionner. Tony portait la caisse de matériaux électroniques et Steve se chargeait de la caisse à victuailles. Bruce posa un cercle de 5 mètres de diamètre au sol, marcha sur un petit bouton situé au centre du cercle et après quelques secondes une tente gigantesque apparu.

Tout le monde entra dedans, peter regarda bouche-bée cette œuvre de pure technologie, il était toujours impressionner de voir à quel point son père arrivait à faire de véritables miracles. Comment avait-il fait pour faire rentré, dans un simple cercle de 5 mètres de diamètre, une tente munie d'un système de chauffage, une salle de vie et 4 chambres rien n'était meublé mais nul doute que son père est pensé à ça.

-Bienvenue chez vous, mes chers Avengers !

-Putain classe ! _siffla Clint_

-Tenez se sont vos lits, _Tony donna à chacun un disque sauf pour lui qui avait un cercle un peu plus grand, sans doute un lit double,_ il suffit de marcher dessus pour qu'ils se déploient.

-Je me mets avec Bruce, _cria Natasha prit la main de Bruce et l'amena dans une des chambres_

-Clint tu vas avec Wade, _exigea Steve_

-Eh pourquoi je dois me coltiner le cinglé, _s'offusqua Clint_

-Tu sais ce qui te dis le cinglé, _s'emporta Deadpool_

-Stop je veux bien me mettre avec Wade, _s'interposa Peter_

-Non, _refusa catégoriquement Steve_

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-C'est un pervers, pire que ton père, _suite à cet emportement Steve rougit et deux voix protestèrent_

-Hee !

-Je suis un grand garçon Dad !

-Mais

-Steve... _s'emmêla Tony_

-Je... ok

-Bien maintenant que c'est réglé, chacun dans sa chambre pour installer les lits.

-Clint, Thor, Wade, Peter et le couple stony allèrent dans leurs chambres. Chacun marcha sur le bouton et après un moment de flottement chaque lit se déployèrent.

 _ **Chambre de Wade et de Peter :**_

-Classe, _siffla Wade avant que sa lèvre inférieur se mette à trembler_ , mais elle est ou ma licorne ?

-Ta licorne ?

-Mon doudou, ma licorne quoi, je je l'ai oublié, _Wade laissa couler ces larmes de crocodile,_ il FAUT qu'on retourne à Malibu pour aller la chercher, _se détermina Wade._

-Je doute que papa accepte de repartir juste pour récupérer une peluche

-Ce n'est pas qu'une peluche, la pauvre va être toute seul pendant plusieurs jours et si je l'ai pas comment veux-tu que je puisse dormir, me reposer pour affronter toute une armée de mercenaire assoiffés de baston. Je vais me faire tuer dès le premier coup de feu !

-Je croyais que tu était immortel, _s'inquiéta Peter._

-Je suis immortel c'est juste une expression relax. Et mais est-ce que tu t'inquiéterai pour moi Pete ?

-Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, _Peter s'empourpra suite à sa soudaine inquiétude_

-Moooh tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiète !

-Je ne suis PAS mignon et je n'étais pas inquiet !

En prononçant cette phrase Peter s'était dirigé vers le salon,

 **Non mais sérieux moi inquiet pour ce dégénérer dans ces reves oui plutot crevé Mignon il a dit que j'étais mignon le truc qu'on dit aux enfants et aux filles ayant besoin de romantisme pfff**

Ce que peter refusait d'admettre, c'est que ce petit mot lui avait provoqué une chaleur indescriptible dans le ventre.

 _ **Chambre de Steve et Tony :**_

-Ah carrément un King-size, tu fais pas les chose à moitié amour.

-Jamais, _Tony s'approcha de Steve par derrière, lui embrassa le cou soutirant des gémissement à Cap._

-Tony, _haleta Steve_ , on peut pas...les autres..., _un nouveau baiser et des mains de plus en plus baladeuse,_ mmm ils ils vont nous attendre, _difficilement Steve se tourna pour être face à Tony,_ arrête, _souffla Cap._

-Mmm pas très convainquant pour un ancien soldat mais tu as raison, si nous commençons maintenant on restera enfermé dans la chambre jusqu'à demain et sachant que je n'est pas encore installé la cuisine ils risqueraient de venir nous déranger et moi seul peut te voir tremblant de désir, _un baiser fut déposer sur les lèvres de cap_ , fiévreux, _un autre,_ demandeur, _encore un,_ suppliant, _un quatrième,_ gémissant, _un baiser plus langoureux commença._

-Toony arrête

-Ok beau-gosse alors allons remplir les estomac sur pattes qui nous accompagne.

-Mmm voilà faisons ça.

Après un dernier baiser les deux amants rejoignirent tous le monde déjà réunit dans le salon. S'installant dans un coin de la pièce Tony disposa au sol les mêmes disques que pour les lits et la tente, répéta le même processus, le four, le frigo, minis bien sur, apparurent. Tony traficota un peu les deux objets ménagers. Avant de déclarer.

-Voilà notre magnifique cuisine made in Stark

-Cool, on mange quoi ce soir, demanda Thor.

-On peut réchauffer les lasagnes si vous voulez ?

-Ouais de tout manière il faut les finir vite sinon elles ne seront plus bonnes.

-Je peux les faire réchauffer ? _demanda Tony_

-NON, _cria toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce_

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Tu vas faire cramer les sublimes lasagnes de dad et je le refuse.

-Et pourquoi je les ferai cramer ?

-Parce ce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner chéri

-Ça va c'est juste les faire réchauffer

-Même je vais le faire, _déclara Peter,_ parce que entre toi qui sait pas cuisiner et dad qui ne sait pas se servir d'un micro-onde.

Peter réchauffa les lasagnes puis les apporta sur la table d'appoint made in Stark toujours. Tout le monde se servit, ils étaient tous placés en cercle, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et convivial.

 **Je suis content que dad et papa est acceptaient de me prendre sur cette mission. Cette chaleur humaine qui se dégage de chacun de individus qui forme ma famille est incroyablement apaisante. Petit bonus Deadpool est à cote de moi et n'arrête pas de me frôler. Cette tension sexuelle entre nous est réel je le sais, la nuit risque d'être assez compliquer. Il faudrait qu'on évacue cette tension mais avec les parents dans la chambre d'en face impossible de lui sautait dessus, il faudra pour ça que j'attende notre retour à Malibu. Je risque d'ailleurs de compter les jours mais pour l'instant il faut que je reste ficus sur la mission.**

« Comment pouvait-on être aussi désirable rien quand étant normal, la nuit risque d'être longue et difficile

-attends parce que tu compte rien faire cette nuit, _s'ingurea son diable intérieur_

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ces parents à cote ?

-Une pipe tiens!

-Non mais vous n'allez pas recommencer on a dit non, _s'interposa son angélique conscience._

-Même pas à notre retour ?

-Vous me saouler tout les deux

-Allez à notre retour, on pourrait pas tenter quelque chose non ?

-Mmm pourquoi pas.

-YES, s'exclama Wade et sa diablesse de conscience"

Tout le monde fini par rejoindre sa chambre. Peter et Wade se couchèrent, apres avoir prit une bonne douche encore made in stark, mais aucun des deux n'arrivèrent à fermer les yeux avant l'aube chacun ayant peur de faire des rêves « légèrement » érotique avec en compagnon de plaisir son voisin de chambre. Ce qui serai très gênant si justement l'autre sans rendrait compte. Wade avait bien raison la nuit fut longue et difficile.

Et le matin ne fut pas mieux. Ce n'est que vers 4 heure du matin qu'ils rejoignirent Morphée. Le réveil à 6 heure du matin fut dur a assumer.

Cap qui était déjà levé, douché et habiller, avait presque finit de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde chose pas vraiment aisé puisque Tony avait décider de finir sa nuit coller au dos de son amant.

-Tony va te préparer, _le sermonna Steve_

-Mrmmrm

-Très laucasse mon amour mais ce n'est pas toi qui me disait hier soir « mais Steve même si on fais l'amour toute la nuit je ne serai pas fatigué demain »

-Maiis euh ton corps est un appel à la luxure comment voulais tu que je résiste et pis je ne suis pas fatigué je veux juste profiter encore un peu de ton sublime corps.

-Mais bien sur, _Steve se retourna et embrassa fougueusement Tony qui répondit avec plaisir à cette « attaque »_

-Aller Tony, va te préparer

-Encore un, _Steve rigola mais donna à Tony se qu'il voulait._

-Pff des fois je t'envie ton super sérum

 _-en chuchotant à l'oreille de Tony,_ si tu y vas maintenant et si ce soir on termine cette mission avec brillio alors peut-être que tu pourra encore profiter de mon corps.

-Tu sais motivé tes troupes cap.

-Seulement toi

-J'espère bien, _Tony embrassa une dernière fois Steve,_ bon j'y vais

-Alors que Tony partait, Wade et Clint accompagner de Thor sortièrent de leur tente pour rassasier leur estomac.

-Peter n'est pas avec toi Wade ?

-Non, il dort encore, j'ai pas osé le réveiller.

-Je vais le réveiller alors, _décida cap_

Il entra a pas de loup dans la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller, ce dernier dormait du sommeil du juste.

 _ **Pdv de Steve :**_

Et dire que quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois il n'avait que 5 ans, il a bien grandit depuis. Bon comment le réveiller sachant qu'il n'est absolument pas du matin. Je m'assis sur le lit de peter, lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Pete pete il faut se lever, souffla Steve

-Mmrff

-Aussi dur à réveiller que ton père, rigola cap

-Mmm dad...

-Coucou Pete, ça va, bien dormi ? Peter s'étira

-Ouaip un peu crevé mais ça va. Peter claqua un bisou sur la joue de Steve

-Bon aller habille toi le petit déj est prêt.

-Oki

Je reparti à la cuisine laissant Peter s'habille tranquillement.

 _ **Fin du pdv de Steve.**_

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasier et habiller, ils commencèrent à se diriger faire la planque, tous le monde sauf Peter qui les guider à distance. Une fois arriver près des entrepôts.

-Peter qu'est ce que tu vois ?

-A part les entrepôts rien pas de signatures thermiques n'est détecter.

-Tu es sur que tu as bien tous brancher

-Mais papa je suis pas un débutant bien sur que j'ai bien tous brancher

Décidant d'un comme un accord d'aller voir se qui se passaient, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le plus grand des entrepôts. Et en ouvrant la porte un horribe cri retentit.

Avec un peu de retard voila le chapitre 4, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis bisous et encore désoler du retard.


End file.
